Individuals are increasingly called upon to track large amounts of complex information, and to handle multiple tasks at one time. It can be difficult for users to organize their workflow to help them efficiently accomplish their tasks. While notes and task lists have been used to try and manage an individual's workload, they can suffer from disadvantages, such as requiring the user to switch their focus. Notes and task lists can also require a user to transcribe information, which can be time consuming, and can be impractical as the amount of data and number of tasks increase. In addition, while notes and task lists may provide some benefit for a single user, they can be difficult to adapt to collaborative projects involving more than one individual.
The electronic equivalent of notes and task lists typically suffer from similar drawbacks. In order to enter a note or a task, a user often will have to switch from one software application to another, which can interrupt their workflow and thought process, and be inefficient. In addition, the user must typically manually transfer data to the note or task list. Even cutting and pasting, this process can be tedious and time consuming. Additionally, collaboration with other users can still be difficult.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement.